Don't You Want Me?
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you out, shook you up, and turned you around. Turned you into someone new.


**Maiden- So this is sort of my apology for not updating Danielle Fenton in a while. This is a oneshot involving Dani and my OC Jaden Gage. He's also a main character in Danielle Fenton so you may recognize him. And yes, it's based on the song "Don't You Want Me?" Review Please! And happy 2012! My first fic of the new year!***

Don't You Want Me?

"Danielle! You've got five more orders to get out! Move it!"

A teenage girl, no older than seventeen, huffed in irritation towards her so called boss. How she became an employee to her older brother's nemesis from high school she'd never know. The onyx haired girl sighed and picked up another tray, balancing it on one hand and moving back out into the dining room. The place wasn't the best bar in town, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Dash paid her three dollars an hour plus tips. And if it wasn't a weekend or a holiday, Dani usually went home with less than twenty dollars. People in this town were just didn't know how to treat someone who provides a service.

The blue eyed girl forced a smile once she arrived at her table. Placing each mixed drink down carefully, making sure to be polite to the less than attractive men who eyed her like a piece of meat. She felt the burning need to shower after she walked away, feeling disgusting just by the looks they gave her. A hand went to brush her ebony bangs from her face before turning her attention towards a guy who just sat down. He didn't look much younger than herself, maybe a year or two older. She outwardly gasped when she saw his eyes. Stormy gray, with a hint of blue. His hair was a coppery shade, shining almost blonde under the fluorescent lights.

"Uh...hi." she stammered. Mentally smacking herself for slipping from her professional state of mind. "I'm Danielle, and I'll be your server tonight."

"Much obliged, Miss." he spoke with a thick southern accent. A rarity in her town. She blushed for a moment, realizing he wasn't looking at her like those other guys. Rather than pure lust, the look in his eyes was genuine.

"Have you decided on what you'll have this evening?" she asked, regaining her composure and reaching for the order booklet in the pocket of her apron.

"An apple martini, please."

"I can't serve you that, sir. You're not of age."

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving." he smirked before pulling out his wallet. Nimble hands pulling out his drivers license, stating that he was indeed 21. Danielle's azure eyes widened, not expecting such a young looking man to be legal. Before he pulled it away, she caught his first name.

"My apologies, Jaden. I'll have it right out." she smiled brightly before walking away to place his order. Five minutes later, she returned with a bright green martini glass with an apple slice skewered on it's rim.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy."

"Why don't you join me?" he asked innocently, as if just wanting someone to keep him company.

"I can't. My break isn't for another two hours and my boss..."

"Don't worry about him." he interrupted. "I know people in this town, and trust me, your boss won't have anything to say to you."

Danielle couldn't argue with him after that, rather sitting herself across from him at the bar. They talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other. She found out he was originally from South Carolina and was visiting Amity because his best friend, Taylor, was getting married.

"What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I'm the lead singer of Rebel Spirits." It was then it hit Dani. She'd heard of this break through band many a time and was kicking herself for not realizing who Jaden was to begin with.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize who you were!"

"It's fine." he chuckled. "I'd rather be treated like a normal Joe than get the star treatment."

"Your friend Taylor, isn't he in the band with you?"

"Yup. Poor old boy ain't gonna like all the publicity this wedding is gonna draw."

"That's the consequences of being famous, I guess."

"True. Say, I've yet to find a date for this shindig. Mind accompanying me?"

To say the least, Dani was shocked. Not only had she known this guy less than a day, but he turned out to be a famous rock star AND he'd asked her to his best friend's wedding. So who was she to say no?

!

!

!

Danielle shifted uncomfortably in her high heels and silver strapless dress. She'd never been to a wedding, let alone a celebrity wedding. Jaden stayed right by her side through it all. He was Taylor's best man so the only time he and Dani were apart was when Taylor and his fiance, Raven, said their vows. Raven was a beautiful woman. Long obsidian hair with a blue streak in her bangs, porcelain skin and striking navy eyes. Apparently, she was a musician too and a student at Julliard.

After the festivities, Jaden and his band, minus Taylor, played the couple's first song. Angels on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory. Jaden's voice was the single most beautiful thing Danielle had ever heard. Halfway through the song, Jaden pointed to her out in the crowd and motioned for her to get up there with him. One of the guests lifted her onto the stage and into Jaden's arms. He held the mic close enough for her to sing along with him.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun then maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

The song ended with Jaden's lips upon hers. And it was undoubtedly the highlight of the young girl's life. Almost instantly after the performance, Dani was then on referred to as Jaden's girl. That's not to say she objected. Her and Jaden's performance of Angles on the Moon went viral on YouTube, earning her the attention of some of Hollywood's most infamous talent scouts. It was when she finally signed with one that things took a turn. Life in the fast lane was certainly fun, but hectic. In no time at all, she was a household name. Always the opener for Jaden and his band, and eventually, she began to tour on her own. As a result, her relationship with Jaden suffered. After five years, the two lost contact all together, until they were brought back together on a talk show.

"Jaden says you two met in Amity Park, with you working as a cocktail waitress." the woman inquired, looking to Dani for an elaboration. The now twenty two year old sat in the overly stuffed chair, anxious to be in the same room with her former lover. She smoothed over her skirt and crossed her legs elegantly.

"That much is true. But the rumors of me using him for fame and fortune are completely false. But even then, I knew I'd find a much better place, with or without him."

"So you're saying you were genuinely in love with him?"

It took Dani a second to answer, but she finally nodded her head. "Yes. I blame the fast paced life of Hollywood and the little to no personal time."

"Is there anyway you two can salvage the relationship?"

Blue eyes looked to Jaden, watching for his response.

"It was me who put her on top." he finally said. "She's got the world at her feet, cause I turned her into what she is now." Dani couldn't argue. "I tried to see her after she signed her first record deal, but she refused. Saying she was always busy with this that or the other."

"Cause it was time I lived life on my own." Dani interrupted, the fire in her eyes growing.

"Don't you want me?" he asked simply, the same innocence that drew her to him once again glowing through his stormy eyes.


End file.
